someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RelativelySaneCultist/2nd Blog Post
Yes, I have been gone for a while, but I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't had much time to come back here. I am (at least for this short time being) back though. As an apology, I've prepared a pasta to hopefully tide you all over until I find a cure for chronic writer's block. (making something like this, however, requires no effort on the writers part except for deliberately not thinking. Er, I mean "this was carefully thought out and honed before I started writing this blog and is of the highest standard of creepypasta quality") So behold my first pasta to you: Pikmin glitch.exe.avi.jpg.txt.omg.2scare (A.k.a, evolution from troll to crap) I use to luv nen10do gamse and my fav wus Pikmin 2 four teh wii. I pley Merino Cart an Supper Smish Bros but I liekd Pikmin 2 cus it was hte bes and the others sukd. I plee ited soo much. An so I dint lik the uther 1s cas thee wre stoopid and I huted thme. Suddnly ontime 1nce I wus plen it an ther. Was a glitch. When I was playn it a glitch suddely happened. My pikmins we're dying but nothin kilt them. They died and there was blood when there is no blod in Pikmin 2. The blood was hyper realisic I looked at captain Olimar and Louie and they was bleedn from there eyes and lookd evil. They stared at me as the last pikmin die and they lookd evil and were hyper realistically laughing at me and they soundd real. So when the last pikmin died, they steered at me and the game froze, a I was very scared. I wanted to tell my parents about it but they weren't home so I kept playing it. And then I saw Olimar an Louie on the screen instead of the title screen when I stared the game again and they were looking down with blood red eyes on a blood red back ground and, then then the Pikmin 2 title came up like normal. Of course, being such a brave person, I brushed it off. I went to my file when I saw it was DELETED! I was angry, but I stared a new file. Instead of the intro, the game stared right at the first place you play in, only the ship didn't give you a tutorial. There was deep red fog instead of snow and there was no music. I already had red pikmin, but when I went to get then from the onion, text said "THERE ARE NO PIKMIN." and the snow on the ground turned red too. I wasn't scared though and I was sure this was just a regular glitch. Things got worse though. When I was walking Olimar and Louie around, the screen stared to show static. All of the sudden, I heard the sound of the Water Wraith appearing. I was trying to make them run faster, but it caught up to them very fast. It wasn't a normal looking Water Wraith. It was a purple color and it looked like it was made from poison. The enemy had them both cornered and ran them over with a sickening crunch. Instead of the "Olimar is down!" Or "Louie is down!", it said "Olimar and Louie are dead". I was shocked. Just before the screen cut to black, I saw what looked like Olimar's face with bloody text written on it. It said "I AM M ROSSI". After that the game froze. I decided to sill it on eBay because I was too lazy to burn it. Who ever hacked it was sick and crazy. Now I hate Nintendo games and I'll never EVER play one again! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts